Mia Sasaki
Mia Sasaki is a student in Arc Ultimate Class and a participant of the killing game featured in Newly Despaired: Andromeda. Her title is Ultimate Cultist. She was a student of Hope's Peak before she joined the Scorpius side of the war. During that time, she used animals as sacrifices for the 'Dark Lord' who is actually the personification of her mental illnesses that she has formed over her youth. History Early Life Mia lived a very lonely childhood, often not fitting in with the other girls at school. She had a very eerie appearance due to her purple eyes and pale skin, which caused others to be scared of her. While she had a mother and father, that all changed when she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Upon hearing this news, her mother promptly left her with her father. The Incident Mia had many rough experiences with her Schizophrenia, often hallucinating things that weren't real, and making imaginary friends. Eventually, this lead her to wander into someone's backyard, where their dog attacked her. She was badly hurt, and the incident left scars all around her body, which she would cover with bandages. This made her even more antisocial, and she began to spend all her time in her own home, despite her father's attempts to get her outside. Mia's Cult In an attempt to cope with her mental issues, Mia created a cult to worship the 'Dark Lord.' Which is a personification of her own Schizophrenia into a tangible form. She would take animals from the wild and use them as sacrifices. She would not accept others into her cult, since she did not want her pain and torment to shift unto them. Seeing this, her father sent her to Hope's Peak in a last attempt to fix her. Killing School Life Mia was among one of the 16 students being chosen for the Arc killing game. She had a different appearance, leaving her hood up, covering her face and leaving her purple eyes to be all that was seen. This unnerved many people, but she did not seem to notice. She was very calm, despite the overwhelming situation regarding memories and the killing game announcement by Masky. Mia tried to make friends with people, but many like Ayameko Mori were afraid of her appearance. At this point, Mia kept her hood lowered to keep people from being scared of her. During the slumber party, Mia attended but did not do much, using it as an opportunity to grow closer to the others. The First Trial Mia had reacted to Tee Vee's death with an overall somberness, but not much besides that. She helped investigate, since she wanted to help the others as much as possible. During the trial, Mia had provided some insight, and had a rebuttal showdown with Ayumi Matsuki, showing a side of her that was very eerie and sudden, before shifting back to normal. Mia had taken Mitsuhito's betrayal regarding Orion and his execution quite mildly, but did not say much afterwards. Masky's Trick Mia was not as enthusiastic for Masky's underwater magic show, much like the others. She spent the time before it to bond with some others, learning more about Novella Giordano and Naomi Takatsu. She had given hints to both of them that she was suffering from hiding something, and she was afraid that she would do something she didn't want to. When Katsumi was reduced to bone during the water show, Mia reacted with silence. She did not say much, and helped investigations. She reacted to Sae's betrayal and punishment with a general somber tone, but did not let herself grow undermined by these new discoveries. Mia's Fear and Murder Mia had talked with Novella much regarding her past, and began to grow afraid that she would end up committing an action that she did not mean to, and tried to gain solace in Novella as a friend, something she was not very familiar with before the game. Unfortunately, Mia had lost this internal battle, and caved in to her mental illness. She claimed she saw the Dark Lord inside of Ryosei Kawasaki and Ikumi Hashimoto. She then planned to kill them both, grabbing Ryosei from his room and using that to lure Ikumi to Novella's lab. She stabbed Ryosei in the throat, killing him. She then shot Ikumi in the chest, killing her. She had panicked and left the gun used by Novella's dorm. Mia's Fate Mia eventually lost it during the trial, yelling incoherent nonsense at the other students. When it was finished, she came to her senses and broke down, begging for the others to not commit such a killing again. She was executed by Masky, by having the Dark Lord take a physical form, and maul her to shreds. Appearance Mia is an average sized female figure, with an average build, fitting of her age. She has pale skin, short black hair, and purple eyes. She wears a curved smirk across her face. Her hair is messy, and has two strings on the top. Mia wears bandages around her neck, arms, and legs. Above this, she wears a dark blue robe with a hood that she can take on and off to shroud her face. She wears a golden pauldron, connected to her waist. She sometimes changes clothes to be more casual, wearing a gray t-shirt and gym shorts. She does not remove her bandages, but does not wear shoes since said bandages would be obscured. Personality Mia's personality is usually calm and collected, but also a little eerie to most. She speaks in a sophisticated language, and is rarely seen yelling. When she is challenged, her face will grow dark and she will speak in a very calm yet creepy and sinister tone. Lastly, when she has lost her mind, she will yell and scream about things that don't entirely make sense, without explaining or listening to reason. She will sometimes act slightly aroused when talking about the 'Dark Lord.' This is not completely understood, but it's assumed that she romanticized her mental trauma in order to try and cope with it. In her final moments, Mia seemed to adopt traits from her first personality traits, but she felt much more genuine and sorrowful for her crimes. It is likely that this is what Mia was like before her traumatic experiences, and she was able to find solace in these last moments. Talent As the UIltimate Cultist, Mia is very eerie and performs actions that would be considered questionable to most. She worships the 'Dark Lord' and sacrifices animals, like most cults. She is the only member of this cult, but was accepted due to her pure devotion to it. Relationships Family: Unnamed Parents Mia used to have a good relationship with her mother and father, before her mother abandoned her. While she stayed close with her father for a bit after this, she eventually drifted apart from him, despite his attempts to help her and her trauma. Arc Killing Game Class: Mitsuhito Masafumi Mia and Mitsuhito did not talk much, but she did appreciate that he was not like the others in insulting her beliefs, and respected as much. She lost her respect for him when he revealed that he was part of Orion and had betrayed everyone. Emica Yokoi Mia had made food for Emica in the early stages of the game, and had tried to befriend him. Despite this, Emica remained distant. Ayumi Matsuki Mia did not appreciate that Ayumi would insult her beliefs, because she did not agree with the animal sacrifice aspect. Mia did not appreciate this disrespect, and they did not befriend each other or speak very much. Naomi Takatsu Mia and Naomi had grown close, due to their similar yet different pasts. Mia gave Naomi advice, and they also challenged each other in the trials. Naomi was the one that accused Mia during the trial, and Mia retaliated by freaking out at her. After, she asked for forgiveness and said goodbye to Naomi, before being executed. Maria Nakamura Mia had befriended Maria later in the game, and had learned a bit of her family. Even though she offered to meet again, she would end up murdering before this could happen. Novella Giordano Mia and Novella had grown very close over the course of the game, and had found that their similar pasts had helped them vent and cope with each other's help. Mia also helped take care of Antonio when he was still inside an egg for Novella. Novella would later tell Antonio stories about the late Mia. Ayameko Mori Mia knew that Ayameko was afraid of her at first, and tried to ease her fears by showing her that she was a person as well, keeping her hood down. They eventually grew closer, and Mia had found Aya cute and impressionable. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Andromeda Trivia * Mia was the first female student played by Toffee in DR:ND. * Mia was also the first double killer Toffee had played. * Mia's pauldrons are in place for appearances, to make her look more divine for the 'Dark Lord,' and also to keep dogs from attacking her. This is a fear she has had since the incident in her childhood.